Harry Potter und der Große Exodus
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Story wird sehr OOC, Harry wird Dunkel und findet doch die Liebe, die gesammte Magische Welt wird von einem Krieg erschütterte der alles normale umkehren wird. Nichts wird bleiben wie es war.
1. Trailer

_**Dunkelheit...**_

_**Ketten Rascheln...**_

_**Blitze erhellen eine Front aus dunklen Wolken.**_

_**Blut tropft auf einen grauen Boden...**_

_**#Eine Flut von Bildern setzte ein#**_

_**Harrys Gesicht**_

_**Tonks lächelte**_

_**Ein Skelett mit erhobenem Schwert**_

_**Hermine die panisch hinter sich schaute**_

_**Ein vergittertes Fenster**_

_**Dumbledore und Voldemort die sich die Hände schüttelten**_

_**Brennende Gebäude**_

_**Drachen die Leblos auf dem Boden liegen**_

_**Bellatrix die fassungslos starrt**_

_**Draco der von Neville gestützt wird**_

_**Eine Fernbedienung die auf einen Metallenen Tisch liegt**_

_**Eine weinende Minerva McGonnagall**_

_**Harry der einen leblosen Körper in den Armen hält**_

_**#Dunkelheit, Einsatz des Harry Potter Themes#**_

_**„Es mag kommen was oder wer will, nie wird es an meiner Liebe zur dir etwas ändern." sagte er leise und zog sie nur noch dichter an sich.**_

_**„Du sollst endlich reden verdammt. UND LASS DIESE LÜGEN." Percy zuckte zusammen, er war in einem kahlen Raum zu sich gekommen. Gefesselt an einen Metallenen Stuhl und dem hellen Schein einer Lampe im Gesicht.**_

_**Ginny stand in einem Kreis aus Priestern und Mönchen, sie versuchte überall mit ihrem Zauberstab hin zu zielen. „Lasse ab von deinem Schändlichen Treiben und wende dich ab von deinem Tun." sprach einer der Priester.**_

_**Dunkle Wolken ziehen auf, Blitze zucken, Donner hallt...**_

_**Silberne Buchstaben erscheinen in den Wolken, fliegen auf den Bildschirm zu und formen sich langsam.**_

_**HARRY POTTER UND DER GROßE EXODUS**_


	2. Kapitel 01

**Harry Potter und der Große Exodus**

**Kapitel 01.**

„..." - Reden

/.../ - Denken

§...§ - Parsel

**+#+#+#+**

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz war leer, schon seit beinahe einem Jahr. Es hatte sich nach Sirus Blacks Tot magisch versiegelt für alles und jeden, selbst der unausstehliche Hauself Kreacher saß plötzlich auf der Strasse.

Jemand anders wünschte sich er würde auch auf die Strasse gesetzt werden, jedes mal wenn er an das Haus dachte, doch dazu würde es leider nicht kommen. Dieser Jemand war Harry James Potter, der Junge-der-Lebt, der Freak, der Bengel, und er hasste jeden dieser Namen wie er sein jetziges Leben wie die Pest hasste.

Im Moment stand im Keller des Ligusterweges Nr4. mit den Händen an die Decke gefesselt und genoss die Gesellschaft seines Onkels Vernon Dursley.

Sein letztes Jahr in der Schule erschien ihm oft wie der Aufenthalt in der Sprichwörtlichen Hölle, nur fragte er sich jetzt was dann die Zeit bei seinen Verwandten war? „Verdammter Bengel, du sollst den Mund aufmachen und uns sagen wie wir an das Geld kommen." brüllte Vernon Dursley, dabei spuckte er schrecklich und einiges davon traf Harry im Gesicht.

„Vergiss es Pottwal, ich sag keinen Ton, geh lieber zu Greenpeace damit sie dich zurück ins Meer bringen können." erwiderte Harry sarkastisch und schaffte es sogar noch etwas dabei zu grinsen.

Leider stimmte eben genanntes Menschliches Meerestier, diese Aussage nicht sonderlich glücklich. „Na warte Freak, ich bring dich schon noch zum Reden." brüllte Vernon mit vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht, er griff nach einer langen Holzlatte und drehte Harry so das er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, dann fasste der Mann die Latte fest mit beiden Händen, und holte aus.

Harry presste Ober- und Unterkiefer fest aufeinander als der erste Schlag kam, dann noch einer, und noch einer. Immer wieder landete das Holz auf dem schon blutigen Rücken des jungen Mannes, bis die Latte bei einem zu starken Schlag brach.

Zu genau spürte Harry wie Holzsplitter in den Wunden zurück blieben, und da das Dursley Familienoberhaupt nun sein Schlagholz zerbrochen hatte, griff er zu dem was er schon vorher benutzt hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry wie sein sogenannter Onkel wieder zur Peitsche griff, er wusste das man so ein Modell Neunschwänzige Katze nannte. Aber er wusste nie das die neun enden der Peitsche mit metallenen Krallen versehen werden konnten, bis er sie zum ersten mal zu spüren bekam.

Wüst wurde der junge Mann herum gedreht, denn bisher war nur sein Rücken bearbeitet worden, doch es schien das Vernon Dursley dies nun ändern wollte.

„Also noch einmal Potter, wie kommen wir an das Geld und die Sachen die dein verdammter Pate dir vererbt hat? Mach das Maul auf." „Verpiss dich Dursley." spie Harry und schaffte es tatsächlich seinem Onkel ins Gesicht zu spucken, wobei der Speichel scheinbar zum größtenteils aus Blut zu bestehen schien.

„Ahhhhhhhh." brüllte Harry's Onkel wütend auf und schwang wie von Sinnen, immer und immer wieder diese verdammte Peitsche. Der Teenager fragte sich wie es sein konnte, das keiner der Nachbarn etwas von dem hier mit bekam, das fragte er sich seit er hier unten Hang.

Die Antwort jedoch, kam wie von selber. Denn plötzlich kam Petunia Dursley in den Keller gestürmt und hielt ihren Ehemann davon ab weiter zuzuschlagen.

„Vernon hör auf, denk daran was Er sagte. Der Freak muss auf jeden Fall in der Lage sein wieder zur Schule zu gehen, und lass nicht immer die Kellertür offen. Du weisst doch was Er uns sagte, solange die Tür geschlossen ist hört niemand auch nur den kleinsten Laut aus dem Keller."

Scheinbar brachten die Worte von Petunia etwas, denn ihr Mann beruhigte sich und warf die Peitsche zurück auf die kleine Werkbank.

Kurz darauf war Harry alleine im dunklen Keller, langsam entspannten sich seine geschundenen Muskeln. Vier Tage, vier endlose verdammte Tage dauerte sein Martyrium nun schon an, und alles nur weil sie an das Erbe seines Paten Sirius wollten, doch das lag seit knapp einem Jahr sicher in Gringotts, in einem Verließ das er extra dafür gemietet hatte.

Ein leises, fast hysterisch klingendes Kichern entrann seiner Kehle als er an den alten Mann dachte, wie er am Anfang des letzten Sommers zu Harry kam und sich beschwerte das er den Grimmauldplatz noch nicht wieder frei gegeben hatte, kurz darauf hatte der junge Mann sich sehr gut abgesichert und es allen anderen Unmöglich gemacht an seine Sachen zu kommen. Er fragte sich was Dumbledore wohl denken würde wenn er wüsste das Harry sogar die Würde des Lord Blacks annehmen konnte wenn er das nächste mal in die Winkelgasse kam.

Und nun versuchte Dumbledore so an die Sachen zu kommen, doch er würde sie nicht bekommen, eher würde Harry hier drauf gehen. Oder abhauen, ja, endlich von hier verschwinden.

Sorgsam besah er sich die Handschellen die ihn an die Decke fesselten, sie waren nicht zu eng geschlossen, und seine Handgelenke waren so Blutig und Taub das er sie schon nicht mehr spürte. Doch Harry spürte genau das er noch ein paar gut versteckte Kraftreserven in seinen Muskeln hatte, eventuell könnten sie reichen um ihm die flucht zu ermöglichen.

Dafür musste Harry es nur hier heraus schaffen und dann an der Strasse den fahrenden Ritter rufen, in der linken Hosentasche fühlte er noch einige verblieben Geldstücke von der Rückfahrt im Hogwarts Express. Harry war sich sicher das sie für eine einfache Fahrt zur Winkelgasse reichen würden.

Dann schaltet jemand wieder das Licht im Keller an, und störte ihn bei der Planung seiner Flucht. „Hallo Freak, hast du Lust etwas zu spielen?" ein kalter Schauer glitt über Harry's Rücken als er die Stimme seines Cousins Dudley hörte.

Dann marschierte der Spross seines Onkels und seiner Tante in sein Sehfeld, und sofort war klar was für Spass gemeint war. Dudley hatte ein Teppichmesser, Zigaretten, und eine Dose Haarspray dabei.

„Mach mich doch los Duddyspätzchen, dann werden wir sehen wie Mutig du wirklich bist, na los trau dich." stichelte Harry und sah wie die Augen seines Cosuins schmal wurden, denn er traute sich nicht. Das letzte Jahr hatte es Körperlich gut mit dem schwarzhaarigen gemeint, er hatte einen hübschen Wachstumsschub bekommen, auch seine Muskeln waren etwas angewachsen. Alles in allem war Harry nach seiner eigenen Meinung jetzt nicht nur größer als Dudley, sondern auch stärker.

Und da er das seinem Cousin immer wieder unter die Nase rieb, konnte der nie ruhig bleiben. So auch jetzt, denn Dusleys Gesicht wurde langsam mehr als rot vor Wut, er ließ sein mitgebrachtes Spielzeug einfach fallen und griff dann zur Peitsche seines Vaters und schwang sie weit über seinen Kopf soweit das sie hier und da gegen die Einrichtung des Keller knallte bevor sie auf Harry zu sauste.

Dieses mal viel es dem gefangen Jungen schwer nicht zu schreien, denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, konnte der Sohn nicht mit ihr Umgehen. Die Krallen der Neunschwänzigen fuhren über Harry's Gesicht und Hals, zweimal, dreimal, viermal, dann nichts mehr.

Langsam öffnete der schwarzhaarige seine Tränenden Augen und stellte fest das sein Blick auf dem linken Augen rot war, es war alles in blutrot getaucht, doch trotzdem sah er es kommen. Das aufblitzen der Teppichklinge, ehe sie ihm ins Fleisch schnitt.

„Oh ja, das sieht gut aus, das passt zu dir und deines gleichen du Freak." Dudleys Stimme klang richtig fröhlich, besonders als er mit dem Teppichmesser die linke Wange seines Cousins bearbeitete.

„Hier Freak, sieh an wie sehr ich dich verschönert habe." von irgendwo holte er einen Handspiegel hervor, und hielt ihn Harry vors Gesicht. Ein blutiges Pentagramm zierte seine Wange, ebenso wie viele recht kleine, aber tiefe blutige Schnitte.

Dann trat Dudley etwas zurück und so konnte Harry sehen das sich ein weiteres Pentagramm auf seinem Brustkorb befand. „Keine Angst, ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit der Verschönerung du Freak."

Und während Dudley ihn wieder mit dem Messer bearbeitete, schluckte der schwarzhaarige alle sein Wut herunter um sie zu gegebenem Anlass raus zu lassen. **„DUDLEY, ABENDESSEN IST FERTIG."**

Nie hätte Harry gedacht das er mal froh wäre die Stimme seiner Tante zu hören. **„ICH KOMME SOFORT MUM."** rief der Junge die Antwort und grinste dann seinen Cousin an.

„Aber bevor ich gehe Freak, bekommst du noch etwas neues zu spüren, schließlich habe ich mich so darauf gefreut es auszuprobieren." so wurde zum Feuerzeug und zur Spraydose gegriffen. Sekunden später fuhr eine heiße Flamme über den Oberkörper des jungen Potter, sein Fettsack von Cousin ging sogar einmal um ihn herum, und zog einen heißen Ring um ihn.

„Und nachher, habe ich noch etwas das ich an dir ausprobiere, und ich bin sicher du wirst es lieben. Ich für meinen Teil werde es richtig genießen, und du nach gewisser Zeit sicher auch, so sehr das du darum Betteln wirst." hisste der Dursley Spross, packte grob Harry am Kinn und gab ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Der schwarzhaarige presst Mund und Kiefer fest zusammen als er begriff was Dudley vorhatte, deutlich spurte er eine eklige raue Zunge die über sein Lippen fuhr. Ein glühender Dorn schien sich in seinen Schädel zu bohren, und erst zu verblassen als er hörte wie die Tür des Kellers sich Schloss.

„Perverses Arschloch." knurrte der Junge Mann und schaute wieder zu seinen Handschellen, er wollte hier raus, und das sofort. Mit Ruck zog er seine Beine an und viel, ein Schmerz ging durch seine Schultern als wenn sie aus den Gelenken gerissen würden. An seinen Handgelenken spürte er jedoch nur so etwas wie ein Kribbeln, er versuchte es noch einmal, und dann noch einmal.

Sechsmal wiederholter er es, aber es reichte nicht, seine vorher angestaute Wut trat an die Oberfläche und wieder ließ er sich fallen. Als sein Arme lange gestreckt waren, nahm er etwa Schwung und schwang seine Beine nach oben, bis seine Füße die Decke berührte.

Einige male holte er Luft, dann legte er seine Daumen an und versuchte so die Masse an Hand, die durch die Handschellen rutschen musste zu verkleinern. _/3..2..1/_ zählte er in Gedanken rückwärts und versuchte dann seine Beine durchzudrücken.

Nie gekannte Schmerzen zogen durch seine Arme während er alles was er an Kraft hatte in seine Beine lenkte, und plötzlich, ohne das er es merkte, schlug er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden auf. Tränen schossen in sein Augen als Schmutz und anderes sich in die Wunden auf seinem Rücken drückte, doch er musste es ignorieren.

_/Los steh auf, du willst hier doch raus Potter, also komm auf die Füße./_ trieb er sich selber in Gedanken an, schrie in seinem Kopf praktisch. Harry kam sich vor wie ein neugeborenes Fohlen, denn er viel mehrmals hin ehe er wacklig endlich wieder aufrecht stand, seine Muskeln protestierten zwar, doch er blieb aufrecht.

Wie ein betrunkener Torkelte er zu einem nahem Regal, denn dort hatte sein geliebter Onkel seinen Zauberstab hingelegt. Er hatte ihn am ersten Tag damit verhöhnt, wie Nutzlos dieses Stück Holz doch wäre, und das er ohne den Stab ebenso Nutzlos wäre.

So hatte er alles was er brauchte, ein alte herumliegende Decke griff er sich noch ehe er ganz die Tür erreicht hatte die in den Garten führte. Dann trat er hinaus in die Kühle Abendluft, sie fühlte sich für ihn wie ein Segen an als sie über seinen Körper strich.

Anscheinend war auch die Terrassentür offen, denn Harry hörte den Lärm des Fernsehers, und die Stimmen seiner drei Verwandten. /Ja, schaut nur weiter in die dumme Glotze, um so mehr Zeit habe ich hier zu verschwinden./

Da er Barfuß war, verursachten seine Schritte nicht das winzigste Geräusch auf dem Rasen während er um das Haus herum zur Strasse ging. Im Augenblick scherte es ihn nicht im geringsten ob irgendwer ihn sah, denn kaum das er an der Strasse war, hob er seinen Zauberstab.

Mit einem Knall erschien der grell purpurfarbene Dreidecker mit den goldenen Lettern auf der Windschutzscheibe und hielt vor ihm. Harry hatte sich gerade noch schnell die alte Decke übergeworfen damit niemand sah wie er wirklich aussah, als sich auch schon die Tür des Busses öffnete.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer, wir sind immer für sie da und bringen sie sicher ans Ziel. Ich bin Stan Shunpike und heute ihr Schaffner, wo darf es hingehen?"

„Gringotts, Muggeleingang." murmelte Harry und kämpfte gegen den Drang an Stan Shunpike eine rein zu hauen, denn dieser starrte ihn unverhohlen an während er das Geld aus der Hosentasche kramte. „Hör auf mich an zu starren." knurrte er dann aber und drückte dem Kerl das Fahrgeld in die Hand.

Normalerweise würde er sich freuen zu sitzen, wären da nicht zwei Sachen die ihn massiv störten. Zum einen, das Gefühl das sein Rücken aus einer einzigen riesigen Wunde bestand, zum anderen, das der Fahrer einen verflucht miesen Fahrstiel hatte und er immer wieder mit kraft in seinen Sitz gedrückt wurde.

Deswegen war Harry froh als er endlich wieder aussteigen konnte, aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen das die Polster des Sessels in dem er gesessen hatte, dunkle verfärbt waren._ /Kein gutes Zeichen. Ganz und gar kein gutes Zeichen./_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Barfuß und aussehend wie der letzte Landstreicher betrat Harry die Zaubererbank durch den Eingang für das nicht magische Volk. Es war zwar kaum etwas los, aber die wenigen Zauberer die hier waren um Geschäfte abzuwickeln, sahen mit echter Abscheu im Gesicht zu ihm.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte ein Kobold leise und versperrte so Harry mit zwei Wachkobolden den weg. „Ich wünsche an eines meiner Verließe zu kommen, prüfen sie meine Magische Signatur, denn ich habe keinen Schlüssel." entgegnete er eben so leise und hörte dabei das sein Atem leicht pfeifend klang. _/Verdammt, das ist sogar noch ein viel mieseres Zeichen./_

Der Kobold hob derweil seine linke Hand und zeigte auf Harry, dann riss er seine Augen auf und sagte etwas in Kolboldisch zu seinen Begleitern, ehe er sich wieder an den jungen Mann wandte. „Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid das ich sie nicht sofort erkannt habe Mister Potter, aber bitte, folgen sie mir. Ich war so frei und habe nach einem unserer eigenen Heiler schicken lassen. Bitte kommen sie."

Ein Heiler der Kobolde, das passte Harry ganz gut, so war er nicht auf die Hilfe der Zauberer angewiesen. Die würden ihn nur an eine der drei Parteien verraten, und er hatte weder auf Dumbledore, noch auf Voldemort Lust, und erst recht nicht auf Cornelius Fudge und sein Ministerium.

So folgte er dem Kobold bis in einen einfach eingerichteten Raum mit einer Sitzecke, wo bereits ein alter, sehr sehr alter Vertreter der Koboldrasse wartete und Harry andeutete sich zu setzen. Ohne scheu legte der Junge Mann die Decke ab und offenbarte seine Verletzungen, niemand sagte etwas, nur der Heiler begann mit seiner Arbeit.

Harry wusste nicht wie, oder wann er eingeschlafen war. Doch als er wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich etwas ausgeruht und sogar teilweise fit. Ausser ihm und einem Kobold war sonst niemand anwesend, und diesen Kobold kannte er sogar. „Mister Griphook, es ist wie immer eine Freude sie zu sehen." leider war Harry nicht so locker drauf wie er jetzt klang, doch er bemühte sich.

„Es ist mir ebenfalls eine Freude sie zu begrüßen Mister Potter. Ich und meine Kollegen sind froh das sie wieder genesen, auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen fürchte ich." Im ersten Moment waren Harry die Worte ein Rätsel, doch dann dann begann sein Kopf wieder richtig zu arbeiten und er ahnte wie das gemeint war.

Langsam setzte der letzte Potter sich auf und betrachtete seine Hände, noch immer waren die Verletzungen durch die Handschellen zu erahnen, den ein feines Narbengeflecht zog sich um seine Handgelenke. „Ich verstehe, es wird wohl einige Zeit dauern bis die Narben verschwinden, und sicher auch einige Besuche bei einem Heiler..."

„Nein Mister Potter." unterbrach Griphook ihn. „Die Narben werden alle bleiben, denn womit auch immer sie ihnen zugefügt wurden, war magisch behandelt worden. Varan ist unser ältester und bester Heiler, zwar konnte er nach einiger Zeit alle ihre Verletzungen Heilen, doch die Narben konnte er nicht verschwinden lassen fürchte ich."

Im aller erste Moment war das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, und er brauchte einige Minuten bis er wieder etwas sagen konnte. „Nun gut, da lässt sich wohl nichts ändern, trotzdem bin ich ihnen und ihrem Volk dankbar das sie mich geheilt haben Mister Griphook. Wenn es geht, würde ich nun gerne in mein Verließ hinunter fahren, ich werde einiges von Dort benötigen. Und ich würde dann auch gerne endlich den Titel des Lord Black annehmen." erklärte der gezeichnete und erhob sich langsam.

„Aber natürlich Mister Potter, es ist alles bereit, wir können sofort hinunter fahren." Griphook führte Harry zu einem wartenden Schienenwagen, und schon ging die Reise hinab in die Tiefe los.

Die ganze Fahrt über behielt er die Augen geschlossen, konzentrierte sich nur auf den Fahrtwind der ihn umfing und seinem erhitzten Gemüt Abkühlung verschaffte. „Wir sind da." verkündete der Kobold und Harry folgte ihm zu dem eisernen mit Dornen verziertem Tor.

Geschlagene zehn Minuten dauerte es bis sich das Tor endlich öffnete, aber Harry wollte so ein gesichertes Verließ, deswegen störte ihn das warten nicht all zu sehr. „Bitte Mister Potter, gehen sie hinein. Ich werde hier warten bis sie fertig sind, sie können sich so viel Zeit nehmen wie sie wünschen."

Bevor Harry dann das Verlies betrat, viel ihm noch etwas ein, und so wandte er sich noch einmal an seinen Begleiter. „Mister Griphook, verfügt ihr Haus über Autos?" „Natürlich Mister Potter, wir sind eine Bank mit einer menge Einflussreicher Kunden die zu einem Besuch unseres Hauses sehr gerne eine Komfortable Anreise bevorzugen."

„Verstehe, ich würde wenn wir hier fertig sind ebenfalls diese Möglichkeit nutzen." erklärte der junge Mann und betrat dann sein Verlies. Hier ruhte alles was Sirius Orion Black ihm vermacht hatte, und was er im Namen seiner Eltern für ihn bewahren sollte. Tonnen von Geld, Bücher und Schriften, und alles was in seinem Trust Verließ gelagert hatte, war von ihm hier her verlegt worden.

Alles hatte Harry noch nicht gesehen, das wusste er natürlich, doch bestimmte Sachen brauchte er nun. Auf einem Tisch lagen die Sachen die Harry selbst hier herunter gebracht hatte, seine Wertvollsten Besitze. Die Karte der Rumtreiber, das Fotoalbum von Hagrid, der Tranumhang seines Vaters, und sein Feuerblitz.

Zu wissen das diese Sachen hier unten in den Tiefen unter Gringotts sicher waren, ließen ihn das letzte Schuljahr leichter überstehen. Gewissheit zu haben das sie hier unten vor allen geschützt waren, besonders vor den gierigen Händen seiner sogenannten Freunde. Immer wieder fragten sie ihn nach der Karte oder dem Umhang, wollten sich beides ausleihen sagten sie.

„Nichts hab ich euch gegeben oder geliehen." sagte er und begann dann die Sachen einzusammeln, unten den Sachen von Sirius war auch ein alter verzauberter Schrankkoffer gewesen, dieser kam Harry gerade sehr gelegen.

Um Geld brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, hier unten war bereits soviel das er nicht einmal wenn er sich verdoppeln, oder vervierfachen würde, er alles ausgeben könnte. „Nicht vergessen davon was in Pfund umzutauschen." flüsterte der schwarzhaarige zu sich selbst und sah sich die Bücher an die hier überall zu Türmen aufgestapelt standen.

„Besondere Verzauberung von Gegenständen, Wie entstehen Magische Waffen, Dämonische Magie." las Harry einige Buchtitel vor und packte sie direkt mit ein, noch einmal überdachte er alles und entschied das er so gut wie fertig war. Auf einem einzelnen schmalen Podest lag ein Pergament und eine einfache schwarze Ringschatulle.

Nach nur einen Unterschrift und dem Überstreifen des Black Siegelrings, war Harry James Potter nun der neue Lord Black, und war somit emanzipiert und hatte als Lord nun einen Sitz im Gamot des Ministeriums und im Schulrat. „So alter Mann, ab jetzt dürfte das Spiel etwas ausgeglichener sein." knurrte er und sah sich ein letztes mal um ehe er zum Koffer trat und eine ihm unbekannte Menge an Gold hinein schweben ließ.

Als er der Meinung war genug zu haben, wurde der Koffer von ihm geschlossen. Der schwarzhaarige ließ ihn vor sich her schweben auf dem Weg nach draußen. Griphook wartete wie er es gesagt hatte und schaute auf als der junge Potter aus dem Verlies kam. „Möchten sie noch einmal hinein gehen Mister Potter, oder wünschen sie zurück nach oben zu fahren?"

„Ich bin hier fertig Mister Griphook, wir können also wieder hinauf fahren. Ich muss nur noch oben etwas Gold in Pfund tauschen, und dann würde ich gerne ihren Fahrdienst in Anspruch nehmen wie ich vorher sagte." erklärte Harry und ließ sich mit samt Koffer im Schienenwagen nieder. „Der Geldumtausch ist keine große Sachen Mister Potter, und der Wagen wird wenn wir oben sind auch schon für sie bereit stehen." antwortete der Kobold und verschloss das Verlies ehe sie wieder an die Oberfläche zurück kehrten.

Zurück im eigentlichen Gebäude der Bank, führte Griphook Harry in einen kleinen Raum wo bereits ein anderer Kobold zu warten schien. „Sie wünschten einen Geldumtausch, wie viel darf es sein Mister Potter?" fragte der während Griphook den großen Schrankkoffer herein schweben ließ.

Kaum hatte das Gepäckstück den Boden berührt, öffnete der schwarzhaarige ihn und deutete auf das Gold in Innern. „Ich weiss nicht wie viel Gold ich mitgenommen habe, aber ich denke die Hälfte hiervon hätte ich gerne in Pfund." erklärte Harry.

Mit einer Handbewegung des Kobolds schwebte das gesamte Gold zu einem nahen Tisch, wo es sich sorgfältig stapelte bis zwei gleich große Beträge entstanden. „Wir haben hier einen Gesamtbetrag von 3.684.522 Galleonen, 1.842.261 Galleonen bleiben somit in ihrem Besitz." erklärte der Bankmitarbeiter und ließ die eine Hälfte des Geldes wieder in den Koffer schweben. „Die andere Hälfte tauschen wir nach dem derzeitigen Tauschwert für sie in Pfund, der Währungskurs liegt bei 1 zu 5,58. Das bedeutet sie bekommen für eine Galleone 5 Pfund und 58 Pence. 10.279.816,38 Pfund Sterling sind das dann laut meiner Rechnung für sie Mister Potter."

„Ausgezeichnet." sagte Harry nur und begann zu lächeln, mit diesem Geld würde einiges Möglich sein. „Danke sehr, ich bin voll und ganz zufrieden." erklärte der junge Mann während Bündel um Bündel an Pfund Noten in den Koffer wanderten.

Anschließend führte Griphook den jungen schwarzhaarigen durch eine Tür nach draußen, wo bereits ein Wagen wartete. Zwar war Harry nicht der Experte, doch er erkannte einen Roles Royce wenn er einen sah. „Wo darf es hingehen Sir?" fragte der in schwarz gekleidete Chauffeur.

„Grimmauldplatz." war die einfache Antwort, und Harry entspannte sich als er auf weichen hellen Ledersitzen zur Ruhe kam. Von der eigentliche Fahrt bekam er nichts mit, erst als er von vorn hörte das sie gleich da wären, wurde er wieder aufmerksamer.

Als Harry durch die Fenster das Haus Nr12 erblickte, umgeben von einem roten Glimmen, sagte er dem Chauffeur das er stoppen konnte. Der Gehweg vor dem Haus fühlte sich Kühl unter seinen nackten Füssen an, er gab dem Fahrer ein Trinkgeld und während sich der Wagen entfernte, ging Harry mitsamt seinem Koffer zur Eingangstür.

Als neuer Hausbesitzer und Kopfes des Hauses Black, sollte er einfach so eintreten können, das hatte jedenfalls in Sirius Brief gestanden. Doch Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer ob das wirklich klappen würde als er nun zum Türknauf griff.

Es gab ein widerliches Knarren als die Tür aufschwang und so dem neuen Hausherren Einlass gewährte. Mit etwas Schwung schmiss Harry die Tür hinter sich zu und schaute gleichzeitig zu dem Vorhang hinter dem das Portrai der alten Lady Black hing, doch es passierte überhaupt nichts.

„Oi, die alte ist ausgezogen, wundervoll." sagte Harry als er hinter den Vorhang geblickt hatte und nur einen leeren Rahmen vor fand, doch es war nicht der einzige. Alles Bilderrahmen im Haus waren leer, also gab es auch niemanden der erfahren konnte das er hier war, und das war gut so.

Harry bekam richtig gute Laune, er schlenderte fröhlich und sehr falsch pfeifend durch das verstaubte Haus und sah sich um was er so vor fand. In einem Zimmer fand er gut gepflegte Bücher und sauber geschriebene Notizen. Alles in ihm schrie den Namen Hermine, sie musste hier gewohnt haben, doch warum wusste er nicht das sie hier scheinbar ein eigenes Zimmer gehabt hatte.

Ein weiterer Raum glich eher einer Müllkippe als einem Zimmer, die Wände waren mit Postern der Chudley Cannons vollgehängt, was ein eindeutiges Indiz für Ron war.

Doch war das hier nicht das Zimmer das Harry sich sonst immer mit ihm teilen musste, und so ging es weiter, immer mehr Zimmer fand er die scheinbar fest einem Bewohner gehabt hatten.

Das machte ihn wütend, er fühlte sich irgendwie ausgenutzt, hintergangen. „Bezahlen, ihr alle werdet Bezahlen." murmelte Harry während er das Erdgeschoss erkundete, in der Speisekammer befanden sich zu seinem Glück noch immer eine menge Lebensmittel die durch Magie frisch und genießbar gehalten wurden, für den Inhalt des Kühlschranks galt das gleiche.

„Wenigstens brauch ich nicht mehr zu hungern." und schon meldete sich mit einem Knurren sein Magen, sofort begann er sich etwas zu Kochen. „Da war die Schinderei und Kocherei bei den Dursleys doch mal zu was gut."

So schlug Harry sich erst einmal den Magen voll, bis er das Gefühl hatte zu platzen. Und während er da am Tisch saß und sich seinen vollen Bauch hielt, überkam ihn auch Müdigkeit, er musste gähnen. „Schlafen ist jetzt eine gute Idee, ein kleines Schläfchen wird mich wieder zu Kräften kommen lassen." murmelte Harry und dachte an die Verschiedenen Zimmer die er gesehen hatte.

Eines mit einem großen Gemütlichen Bett, auf dem es mehrere Kissen und Decken gab, viel ihm ein. „Oh ja, da werd ich sicher gut schlafen." mit schlurfenden Schritten ging er hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo er dieses Zimmer gesehen hatte.

Stark zerrte die Müdigkeit an ihm als er endlich das besagte Zimmer erreichte, es wirkte ein wenig unordentlich, doch es stört Harry in diesem Maße nicht. Er stieg aus seine Klamotten, was in dem Fall nur seine Hose war, und ließ sie einfach liegen wo sie war.

Unter diesem kleinen Berg von Decken, zwischen schier Dutzenden Kissen kam Harry zum liegen, und mit einem seligen Lächeln entschwand er ins Reich der Träume.


	3. Kapitel 02

**Kapitel 02.**

„blablabla." Gesprochen

_/blablabla./ _Gedacht

§blablabla.§ Parsel

**+#+#+#+#+**

Die Träume des jungen Mannes waren erfüllt von Blut, und den hämisch grinsenden und lachenden Gesichtern seiner Verwandten und Freunde. Sie lachten über ihn, flüsterten über ihn, zeigten mit den Fingern auf ihn.

Als Harry dann aber irgendwann erwachte, war es laut Uhr auf dem Nachtisch, kurz nach 10 Uhr morgens. Er fühlte sich erschlagen, und kein bisschen ausgeruht. „Liegen bleiben würde auch nichts nützen." murmelte er und richtete sich eher Lustlos auf, er ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten und wusste plötzlich wer hier gewohnt hatte als er mehrere T-Shirts der Schicksalsschwestern entdeckte.

„Tonks." hauchte er und warf noch mal einem Blick zum Bett. Sirius war schließlich ihr Onkel, und sie hatte ihn auch immer freundlich behandelt, selbst während des letzten Schuljahres. Mit einem lächeln dachte er an ihre kleinen treffen in Hogsmeade zurück, er hatte da immer in den Drei Besen zwei Flaschen Butterbier gekauft und sie hatten sie in einer ruhigen Ecke außerhalb des Lokals stumm zusammen getrunken. Das sie eigentlich da war um auf ihn aufzupassen wusste er, doch er hatte sie einfach normal behandelt, eben wie sie auch ihn behandelt hat. Sie hatte ihm sogar einen Trank gegeben der seine Augen richtete, aber er trug danach immer noch seine Brille, damit niemand etwas merkte, ja sie war immer nett zu ihm.

Vor dem Kleiderschrank sah er ein paar recht robuste aber mitgenommene Stiefel stehen, so zog er sich seine alte Hose wieder an, und dann die Stiefel. Ein T-Shirt mit dem Bild der Schicksalsschwestern rundeten das Bild ab und er war mehr oder weniger angezogen. Zu wissen das Tonks diese Sachen vorher angehabt hatte, lies einen angenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken wandern.

„Am besten ich geh gleich mal neue Klamotten kaufen, das lenkt ab, und ich hab ja sonst nichts hier." sagte Harry zu sich selber während er Frühstückte. Nachdem er sich so gestärkt hatte und das Geschirr wieder gesäubert hatte, ging er zu seinem Koffer, der noch immer neben der Eingangstür stand. Er nahm sich Geld heraus und verließ das Haus.

Auf dem Bürgersteig sah er unschlüssig nach rechts und links, er hatte keine Ahnung wo er lang sollte. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging er nach links und marschierte einfach die Strasse entlang, setzte einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen bis er an einem Eingang zur U-Bahn ankam.

Harry fuhr mit der Rolltreppe hinab unter die Erde und fand dort einen Fahrplan den er studieren konnte. „Von hier komm ich also bis in die Innenstadt, da kann ich mir alles Kaufen was ich brauche." murmelte er, und kurz darauf fuhr Harry James Potter zum ersten mal in seinem Leben mit der U-Bahn.

Je weiter er fuhr, umso besser wurde seine Laune, er fühlte sich frei und sicher so unter diesen ganzen Menschen die wie er nur hier waren weil sie irgendwo hin wollten, genau wie er halt.

Diese Gefühle verstärkten sich noch als er endlich in Londons Innenstadt angekommen war, und er einfach von Geschäft zu Geschäft schlendern konnte. Als erstes legte Harry sich eine Garnitur an grundlegender Kleidung zu, Hosen, T-Shirts, Socken und Unterwäsche, eben das nötigste konnte man sagen.

Zu Mittag Essen tat er in einem McDonalds, auch etwas was er noch nie getan hatte. Als er noch jünger war, musste er wenn Dudley hier was Essen wollte immer im Wagen warten. Harry hatte sich dann immer gefragt wie es wohl schmecken würde, und jetzt musste er zugeben das es nicht schlecht schmeckte.

Als er seinen Weg fortsetzte und dabei einen Erdbeer Milchshake trank, viel ihm irgendwann ein Laden in einer Querstrasse auf, es schien sich um einen dieser Gothic Läden zu handeln von denen Dudley immer meinte Freaks wie Harry würden dort ihre Sachen hohlen. Warum sollte er seinem fetten Cousin nicht mal recht geben und sich dort auch ein paar Klamotten kaufen.

Festen Schrittes ging er zu dem Laden und betrat ihn, eine Räucherstäbchen Duftwolke empfing ihn und melancholische Musik schwebte durch den Raum. Eine Junge Frau in einem engen Lackkleid kam auf ihn zu, sie lächelte ihn freundlich mit ihren schwarz geschminkten Lippen an. „Hallo, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, oder weisst du was du suchst?" fragte sie während Harry seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen ließ.

„Also wirklich was bestimmtes suche ich nicht, eventuell was das zu den Stiefeln passt die ich anhabe." antwortete er und die Junge Frau warf einen Blick gen Boden. „10 Loch Ranger, sehen ein wenig mitgenommen aus." sagte sie bei dem Blick auf die Stiefel und nahm Harry dann seine Taschen ab.

„Lass die ruhig hier vorne stehen, und nun sehen wir mal wie wir dich Glücklich machen können." erklärte sie und zog den schwarzhaarigen dann weiter in den Laden hinein bis zu drei Umkleidekabinen die aussahen wie schwarze Zelte.

„Womit möchtest du anfangen, Hosen? Oder etwas anderem?" wurde Harry gefragt, dieser sah an sich herab und zog dann etwas an der schäbig aussehenden Hose die er an hatte. „Ja, Hosen wären gut." antwortete er, sofort begann die Verkäuferin wie wild durch die Regale zu tanzen.

Als sie wieder kam, hatte sie einen ganzen Haufen an Hosen dabei. „Anziehen." sagte sie nur ernst, drückte ihm die Sachen in die Hand und schubste ihn dann mit einem grinsen in das Umkleidezelt.

Nach der ca. zwanzigsten Hose hatte er aber genug. Harry hatte sich sieben dabei ausgesucht und behielt eine dabei auch direkt an. „Kannst du die Wegschmeißen, oder verbrennen oder so?" Er hielt der jungen Frau dabei seine alte Hose mit zwei Fingern haltend hin. „Sicher, ich werd die für dich entsorgen."

Und während die Verkäuferin in ein Hinterzimmer verschwand, widmete Harry sich T-Shirts, Hemden und Jacken. „Verbrennen konnte ich sie leider nicht, aber ich verspreche sie wird nie wieder das Licht des Tages erblicken." sagte die Verkäuferin mit einem grinsen als sie zurück kam, Harry konnte bei dem Spruch nur anfangen zu lächeln.

Von vorne aus dem Laden hörte man das sich die Tür öffnete und jemand herein kam. „Ich muss kurz nach vorne, wenn du hilfe brauchst sag es einfach." „Ja danke, werd ich machen, versprochen." Er musste einfach so antworten, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Dann widmete er sich wieder den Sachen die er gerade durch sah, vieles hatte einen eher extravaganten look, aber irgendwie gefielen ihm das. Besonders einige Shirts mit Druck taten es ihm an, sie sahen so herrlich düster aus mit Skeletten, Drachen und Kreuzen. Auch einige Hemden sah er sich an, sie wirkten gehoben und düster, mit einem hauch Mittelalter, genau das richtige für ihn fand er.

„Nein wirklich nicht, nur ein Paar Schwarze Ranger mit 8 oder mehr Loch, das sind die einzigen Stiefel in denen ich vernünftig laufen und arbeiten kann." Ein eisiger Hauch zog sich Harry's Wirbelsäule hinauf als er diese Stimme hörte, vorsichtig spähte er dorthin wo die Schuhe waren und sah einen Kopf mit Pinker Punkfriseur.

Eine Million Gedanken, Möglichkeiten und Reaktionen schossen durch seinen Kopf, und er entschied sich für die abwegigste und wohl beknackteste in dieser Situation. Also atmete Harry einmal tief durch, legte dann die Sachen bei der Kasse ab die er sich ausgesucht hatte und zog anschließend die Stiefel aus.

Barfuß und mit den Schuhen in der Hand ging er nach vorne, Tonks saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf einer kleinen Bank und versuchte in ein paar Stiefel hinein zu kommen die ihr anscheinend zu kleine waren. „Scheisse, eine halbe Nummer zu klein, eine blöde halbe Nummer." hörte er sie murmeln.

Sachte beugte er sich über sie und hielt ihr dabei die Stiefel vor die Nase. „Dann nimm doch einfach die hier, die hast du im G-Place gelassen, wenn sie vor einem Jahr passten dann tun sie es heute auch noch Tonks."

„Oh, ja danke Harry, die hab ich schon die ganze Zeit vermisst." antwortete die junge Aurorin, und der junge schwarzhaarige zählte in Gedanken von 10 rückwärts. Als er bei 3 ankam passierte es, ein zucken ging durch die junge Frau und mit einem heiser klingenden „Harry?" auf den Lippen fuhr sie langsam herum.

„Hey Süße." versuchte er sie so locker wie nur möglich zu begrüßen, doch es war nicht zu übersehen wie ihre Augen immer größer wurden und sich dann ganz langsam mit tränen füllten.

„Harry, Du, Was? Wie? Warum?" stammelte Nymphandora und er wusste das sie damit auf sein aussehen anspielte, denn ihre Augen zuckten immer wieder über sein Gesicht, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die ältere erst einmal in die Arme. „Ich erkläre es dir später wenn du möchtest, aber ist glaub ich nun wirklich nicht der passende Ort dafür."

Seine Stimme schien sie wirklich zu beruhigen, denn er spürte wie sie nickte während sie ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge grub. „Okay, dann lass mich noch eben zu ende einkaufen, vor allem brauch ich jetzt ein paar neue Stiefel."

Jetzt hörte er sogar ein Kichern von ihr, und war froh, wirklich sehr froh das sie noch lachen konnte. Schnell sammelte er die Sachen ein die er sich vorher ausgesucht hatte und legte sie zu den Hosen, und nachdem er ein paar neue Stiefel hatte, konnte er bezahlen.

„Und wohin jetzt?" fragte Tonks als sie beiden nebeneinander vor dem Laden standen, wobei Harry mit seinen ganzen Taschen echt überladen aussah. „Folge mir einfach, und lass bitte deinen Zauberstab stecken." antwortete er und drückte ihr zur Sicherheit noch eine Tasche in jede Hand.

Knappe Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen beide zusammen in der U-Bahn, für Harry war es interessant zu beobachten wie seine Begleiterin von Minute zu Minute unruhiger wurde. „Jetzt sie sich einer diese ausgebildete Aurorin an, hat angst vor einer Zugfahrt und einer Gruppe Muggel."

„Ich hab das hier halt noch nie gemacht Harry." „Na und, ich mach das hier auch erst zum zweiten mal, aber es ist doch nichts dabei. Also hab ein wenig vertrauen Tonks." Der Lärm um sie herum war während der Fahrt Gott sei dank immer so laut das sonst niemand ihr flüstern hörte.

Harry war die ganze Zeit am grinsen weil Tonks sich die ganze Zeit immer wieder umsah, es schien das es ihre eine Gruppe Punks besonders antat. Und der junge Mann war sicher das es wegen der Frisuren waren. „Ein Irokesenschnitt würde dir nicht stehen." flüsterte er und bekam dafür einen Schlag von ihr auf die Schulter, doch es brachte ihn bloß zum lachen, und sie stimmte mit ein.

Irgendwann kam dann die Durchsage für die Haltestelle an der Harry beim ersten mal eingestiegen, er stupste die Metamorpherin an und signalisierte ihr das sie ihm zu folgen. Als sie ein paar Minuten später wieder an der Oberfläche waren, atmete Tonks erleichtert durch, was Harry nur belächeln konnte.

„Komm schon, wir sind gleich da, aber ein paar Meter müssen wir schon noch laufen." die Erklärung half, Tonks blieb an seiner Seite und schaute doch etwas überrascht als sie am Grimmaludplatz ankamen.

„Was wollen wir hier denn Harry?" fragte sie und sah sich instinktiv dabei um, der junge Mann lehnte sich jedoch einfach dich an sie. „Das alte und ehrwürdige Haus der Familie Black befindet sich am Grimmaudplatz Nr. 12."

„Oh Merlin!" hörte er sie sagen und ging zur Eingangstür um sie zu öffnen, als er in der offenen Tür stand, hatte Tonks sich noch immer nicht bewegt. „Hey Süße, kommst du jetzt oder was?"

Das half, sie hört seine Worte und war Sekunden später im Haus, mit einem befreienden Ruck schmiss Harry die Tür hinter sich zu. „Also hat Sirius doch doch zum Erben gemacht, Dumbledore sagte das es keinen Erben geben würde und wir deshalb nicht wieder hier ins Haus zurück könnten."

„Von wegen, ich hab die Nachricht letztes Jahr in den Ferien bekommen, doch ich hab alles erst einmal so gelassen wie es war. Vor allem nachdem der große weise Albus Dumbledore mich anfuhr weil ich das Haus noch nicht wieder in seine Hände übergeben habe, in seine verdammte Kontrolle. Danach hab ich ihm noch mehr misstraut als vorher." erklärte Harry und schmiss alle seine Einkäufe ins große Wohnzimmer neben der Küche.

„Er hat dem ganzen Orden erzählt das es keinen Erben geben würde, ich fasse es echt nicht." wetterte Tonks los.

„Beruhige dich bitte, es nützt jetzt gerade nichts wenn du dich aufregst, ausserdem gehört dieser verdammte alte Mann mir. Er hat mein jetziges aussehen zu verantworten." Harry's stimme knurrte dabei wie die eines wilden Tieres.

„Harry, bitte, erzähl was passiert ist." bat sie und trat dabei hinter ihn, sanft schloss sie ihn in die Arme und stellte dabei fest das er wieder einmal gewachsen war seit sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte. „Merlin, du wächst ja wie Unkraut, beim letzten mal war ich wenigstens noch genau so groß wie du."

Harry drehte sich in der Umarmung herum und stellte fest das sie jetzt fast einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er, wenn er ehrlich war, dann gefiel ihm das sogar. „Bin halt noch im Wachstum, und mir gefällt das so."

Ups, da war sein Mund schneller als sein Kopf und er sah in das überraschte Gesicht von Tonks, diese grinste ihn dann aber an und schubste ihn zum Sofa, wo er überrascht liegend drauf landete.

„Und jetzt erzähl bitte was los ist." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst, aber scheinbar nicht ernst genug. Denn anstatt irgendwo anders Platz zu nehmen, legte Tonks sich auf ihm und kuschelte sich dabei richtig an.

„Als vor ein paar Tagen das Schuljahr endete, war ich froh endlich aus Hogwarts heraus zu sein, Ruhe zu haben vor meinen sogenannten Freunden. Alles schien normal als ich hier in London aus dem Hogwarts Express stieg und meine Verwandten mich am Bahnhof abholten. Vernon regte sich wie jedes Jahr auf über die Freaks, wie er uns immer nannte. Petunia stimmte ihm immer wieder zu, und Dudley schwieg oder boxte mich. Wirklich, alles war wie immer."

Harry's Stimme klang dabei gleichgültig und leer, und es schmerzte die junge Aurorin das zu sehen.

„Doch dann..." fuhr er fort. „Doch dann veränderte sich alles, mein liebreizender Onkel zerrte mich vor dem Haus aus dem Auto. Ich verstand nicht was plötzlich los war, erst als er mich ins Haus gezerrt hatte, verstand ich es."

„Was verstandest du Harry, was ist geschehen?" fragte sie und die Augen des jungen Mannes begannen wild zu funkeln. „Dumbledore, er stand in der offenen Tür des Wohnzimmers und lächelte mich mit seinem verdammten Großväterlichen lächeln an. Bevor ich jedoch etwas sagen oder reagieren konnte, stieß Vernon mich die Treppe zum Keller hinunter."

Tonks Finger krallten sich in das Shirt des jüngeren und sie keuchte erschrocken auf, und ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Harry bereits wieder fort. „Was danach geschah weiss ich nicht mehr so genau, nach dem Sturz war ich bewusstlos. Doch als ich aufwachte, stand ich mitten im Keller, und meine Hände waren über mir an die Decke gekettet. Das verwunderte mich aber, denn eigentlich war der Keller nicht so hoch, knappe zwei Meter schätze ich. Und doch stand ich da mit nach oben lang gestreckten Armen. Die Antwort jedoch war einfach, denn sie stand in Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore direkt vor mir. Und weisst du was er von mir verlangte, ich solle ihm auf der Stelle das Erbe von Sirius "und" meinen Eltern geben."

„Wie kann dieser alte Mann nur so etwas verlangen." rief Tonks erbost, und Harry nickte heftig. „Das wollte ich auch wissen, ich hab ihm die frage wütend ins Gesicht geschrien, und er sagte das nur er es verdient hätte und das er nicht zulassen könne das ich auch nur einen Finger an das Erbe lege. Ausser mir vor Wut hab ich ihn angeschrien, sagte ihm das er nicht von mir bekommen würde, doch er begann nur zu lachen. Danach ging er und kam nicht wieder, nur Vernon Dursley war von da an bei mir, oder sein verdammter Nachwuchs Dudley. Tonks, was du hier siehst ist das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen mich zu brechen, und dank Dumbledore werden ich diese Narben auf ewig behalten."

Die sonst so fröhlich wirkende junge Frau starrte ihn aus weiten aufgerissen Augen an die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, sie streckte ihre Hände nach seinem Gesicht aus, sanft spürte er wie sie es berührte. „Das kann doch alles nicht sein! Das kann doch nur ein Böser Traum sein." Er hörte es kaum, ihre Stimme war weniger als ein Windhauch der ihn Streifte.

„Das ist es leider nicht mein süße kleine Tonks, ich wünschte auch es wäre so, doch es ist alles so wie es ist. Als ich aus dem Haus der Dursleys floh, ging ich zu erst zu Gringotts. Die Kobolde heilten mich, doch die Narben wurden mit magisch behandelten Gegenständen verursacht. Mein Gesicht und Oberkörper werden für immer entstellt bleiben."

„Oberkörper?" kam es halb gekreischt, sofort stemmte sie sich hoch und zerrte am Shirt des schwarzhaarigen bis sie es ihm ausgezogen hatte und sah was er darunter verbarg. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein..." begann sie zu stammeln, ihre Tränen tropften auf Harry's entblößten Brustkorb.

Sanft griff er nach ihren Schultern und zog sie wieder an sich und flüsterte der jungen Frau beruhigende Worte zu, er sah wie sich ihre pinken Haaren langsam verdunkelten bis sie so schwarz waren das er meinte das sie selbst das licht verschlingen konnten.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen in denen sie einfach nur da lagen. „Tonks, wie wäre es wenn ich uns etwas zu Essen mache?" fragte Harry irgendwann, er spürte wie sie langsam nickte und dann aufstand, ihre Augen waren stark gerötet und wirkten stumpf und leer.

Ihn schmerzte was er sah, und aus einem Impuls heraus den er nicht verstand, beugte er sich vor und küsste die ältere Sanft. Danach ging er an ihr vorbei in die Küche, er wollte nichts zu ihr sagen, irgendwie kam es ihm in dem Moment unpassend vor. Harry deckte den Tisch und begann Abendessen zu machen, nach einigen Minuten kam Tonks in die Küche, ihre Augen waren nicht mehr so leer.

Er lächelte sie an und war froh als sie das lächeln erwiderte. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen Harry?" „Das tust du doch bereits, und jetzt setz dich hin." sagte er sanft und drückte sie dann auf einen Stuhl.

So saßen sie kurz darauf zusammen da und ließen sich das Abendessen schmecken das Harry zubereitet hatte. „Merlin bin ich voll." stöhnte die junge Frau ohne zu sehen wie ihr Worte dem gezeichneten ein lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

„Jetzt nur noch ins Bett und fertig." nuschelte sie, und machte Harry damit auf ein Problem aufmerksam. Denn eigentlich wollte er weiter in ihrem Bett schlafen, doch würde das auch noch gehen wenn sie dabei war. /_/Scheiss drauf, ich leg mich einfach zu ihr./_ dachte er und machte sich daran das Geschirr vom Abendessen zu waschen.

„Von mir aus können wir gleich schlafen gehen." sagte Harry und stellte den letzten Sauberen Teller zurück ins den Schrank. „Trag mich." verlangte Tonks mit bester Kleinkinder Stimme, Harry seufzte einmal und warf sich die ältere dann einfach über die Schulter.

„Hey!" rief diese entrüstet, doch ihm machte das gerade herzlich wenig aus, und so trug er sie einfach hinauf in ihr/sein Zimmer und schmiss sie aufs Bett. Anschließen entledigte er sich seiner Sachen bis er nur noch seine Boxershort an hatte.

Tonks sah ihm dabei stumm zu, auch als er dann auf das Bett und über sie herüber krabbelte um es sich danach unter der Decke gemütlich zu machen. Nachdem sie ihm aber einige Minuten auf den aus den Kissen herausragenden Hinterkopf gestarrt hatte, zog sie sich auch bis auf ihre Unterwäsche aus und legte sich nach dem löschen des Lichtes zu ihm.

Unter der großen einteiligen Decke rutschte sie vorsichtig näher bis sie sich an Harry's Rücken schmiegen konnte, ein kleine ernste Stimme sagte das sie das nicht durfte, ein stimme die wie die vom alten Mann klang, sie verdrängte sie und legte einen Arm um den jungen Mann.

„Es ist schön das du hier bist." flüsterte Harry als er spürte wie sie den Arm um ihn legte, er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie einfach fest während sie gemeinsam ins Reich der Träume abdrifteten.

Harry schlief richtig durch, ohne auch nur einen Alptraum. Das Aufwachen am nächsten morgen war somit auch das beste seit ewigen Zeiten, jedenfalls nach seinem Gefühl.

In der Nacht hatte der junge Mann sich auf den Rücken gedreht und wachte so auch nun auf, seine rechte Hand hielt noch immer Tonks linke fest während sie halb auf ihm lag. „Morgen." hörte er dann leise und sah in das verschlafene Gesicht von Nymphandora Tonks.

„Morgen Süße, wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte er und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Gut, ich konnte heute seit langem mal wieder durch schlafen." sagte sie und rutschte etwas hoch, hauchte Harry eine sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und strich mit den Fingern ihrer rechten vorsichtig über das Pentagramm auf seiner Wange.

„Ich denke ich sollte jetzt duschen gehen." sagte sie und stand auf um zum Bad zu gehen, Harry war ebenfalls aufgestanden und dann einfach am Bett stehen geblieben. „Tonks." sagte er sanft und wartete bis sie sich langsam umdrehte um ihn anzusehen. „Ja?" fragte sie leicht verwundert.

„Komm wieder her." seine Stimme klang ernst, aber nicht befehlend, eher entschlossen. Ihre Füße schienen sie wie von selbst zurück zu Harry zu tragen bis sie dicht von ihm stehen blieb und ihn fragen ansah.

Er beugte sich vor und verschloss dann ihre Lippen mit seinen, im ersten Augenblick war sie völlig überrascht, doch als sie spürte wie seine Zunge sanft bei ihr um Einlass bittet, ließ sie sich fallen und schloss wie er die Augen.

Harry legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich während ihre Zungen wild miteinander rangen bis sie sich wegen Luftmangel trennen mussten. „Es tut mir Leid." sagte er und sah in ihr gerötetes Gesicht. „Ich weiss das du Remus hast, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich will eurem Glück jedoch nicht im Weg stehen."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und sie schmiegte sich an Harry's Brust. „Welches Glück, Remus hat mich seit Monaten nicht angefasst, und kaum angesehen, und wenn dann war keine Wärme in seinem Blick." Vorsichtig und langsam hob er seine Arme bis er sie in Schulterhöhe umarmte. „Dann bleib bei mir, schmeiss alles hin und bleib bei mir." flüsterte er.

„Aber was wird geschehen Harry?" fragte sie ihn und sah dann auf. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht genau sagen Süße, es kann sein das es sehr hässlich wird." „Die ganze Welt ist hässlich, alles geht zu Grunde, aber ich will nicht das wir Sterben." sagte sie und Harry sah das ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Wir werden nicht sterben, ich werde es nicht zulassen." vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer, und nach einer entspannten Dusche und einem reichlichen Frühstück lagen sie zusammen Arm in Arm im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa.

Tonks war ein wenig am Dösen, Harry hingegen hatte sich das Buch über Dämonische Magie geholt und war am lesen.

_/Bei der Beschwörung eines Dämonischen Vertrauten ist zu Beachten das Dämonen von Persönlichen Leid und Schmerzen angezogen werden. So ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einer erfolgreichen Beschwörung höher, je mehr Leid und Schmerz der Beschwörer in seinem Leben erlitten hat./_

Diese Information fand Harry mehr als interessant, das würde ihm einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschaffen. Einige Seiten weiter fand er dann die Anleitung des Beschwörungsrituals, und was er dazu benötigte. „Oh Mann, was brauch ich denn da alles." murmelte er. „Was?" kam es verschlafen von der jungen Frau in seinen Armen, er hielt ihr das Buch hin und erklärte was er gefunden hatte.


End file.
